


Wildly Dangerous Ways by cesperanza

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: due South
Genre: Adrenaline, Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, Break Up, Denial, Gay Panic, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Original Character(s), Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Poetry, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 05:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11548764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of Wildly Dangerous Ways by cesperanzaSummary: "Cause Fraser and me are starting to fuck outside of crime scenes!"





	Wildly Dangerous Ways by cesperanza

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wildly Dangerous Ways](https://archiveofourown.org/works/184) by [Speranza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/pseuds/Speranza). 



**Title** : Wildly Dangerous Ways

 **Author** : cesperanza

 **Reader** : Rhea314

 **Fandom** : Due South

 **Pairing** : Fraser/Kowalski

 **Rating** : R

 **Warnings** : None

 **Summary** : "Cause Fraser and me are starting to fuck outside of crime scenes!"

 **Text** : [here ](http://www.trickster.org/speranza/WDWays.html)

 **Length** 1:48:29

Download Link: [here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup2/Wildly%20Dangerous%20Ways%20by%20Cesperanza.mp3) 


End file.
